Many booklets or brochures are known which have one-piece construction with respect to the cover and backing portions thereof. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,758 and 4,762,341. It is desirable to apply certain information and promotional text and logos onto the cover of such booklets, but the prior art one-piece construction presents major disadvantages in that such printing requires die cutting equipment and a printing press of substantial size. This results in increased printing costs, in particular, substantial cost for the plates to print the large one piece blank. Moreover, the prior art manual binding methods are comparatively complex and costly.